From Sex To Love
by Rini4mril
Summary: Una fiesta en la noche de Halloween en la que unos iban sólo a divertirse resultó ser el espectáculo para que dos personas se conocieran de una forma peculiar y terminaran teniendo sexo.Sin embargo para que el sexo sea sólo sexo debe pasar sólo una vez. ¿Qué pasará si se habituan a el? Sesshomaru y Rin se darán la tarea de averiguarlo. (SesshRin)


¿Eres un vampiro?

Advertencia:en este fanfic

Podrás encontrar escenas

Sexuales explícitas.

No me hago responsable si

hiere sensibilidades.

Si lees será bajo tu

propio criterio.

Octubre/31/2017.

Era lunes por la noche,pero esta no era cualquier noche, era una especial llena de colorido,música,fiestas y disfraces ¡era Halloween!

Las luces en las calles y casas dejaban ver las fabulosas decoraciones de horror,fantasmales y misterio que muy elaboradamente colocaban en honor a esas fiestas. Y por todos lados se podían ver a los niños disfrazados de los superhéroes de Marvel,de zombis y Drácula.Y las niñas lucían trajes de lindas brujitas como también de las princesas de Disney.

Esta era la noche en que todos se disfrazaban y daban rienda suelta a la diversión.Aunque a decir verdad no todos tenían los mismos motivos inocentes pues para algunos adultos solteros aquella sería una excusa para pasarla bien a sabiendas de que podían ligarse a alguien,pues siempre había quien aprovecha las oportunidades para utilizar su disfraz de manera en que sirviera para una buena noche de sexo sin compromiso.

Rin no era la excepción, ella no se desligaba de ocupar la oportunidad para esa noche y dejar escapar un poco el estrés y la abstinencia sexual que arrastraba desde hacía un buen tiempo. Porque sí,Rin se dirigía con sus amigas a un bar exclusivo en la metrópolis de la cuidad donde se ofrecía una fiesta de disfraces y ella estaba dispuesta a todo.

La chica recién llegaba de América y tras reunirse con sus compinches de toda la vida decidieron asistir a la mentada fiesta de disfraces y ella muy en el fondo estaba resuelta a enamorar a algún apuesto galán que le ofreciera una noche de Sexo y nada mas. Algo ligero y seguro, sin el estrés de lidiar con una relación que no funcionara.Porque si algo no deseaba Rin, era lidiar con un tipo que sólo le ofreciera la mitad de lo que ella podía dar.

Sin embargo pensarlo la cohibía pues jamás si quiera pensó que algún día iba hacer tal cosa. Rin Kobayashi no era una mujer que se metía con el primero que se le cruzara por el frente, de hecho pensar en ligarse a alguien le daba vergüenza extrema, pero si no lo hacía ahora que probablemente habrían muchos prospectos buscando lo mismo que ella sinceramente nunca se animaría, y si no fuera porque era ese día jamás en la vida la idea se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, aunque muriera de abstinencia a largo plazo.

Pero había una cosa que la chica tomaba en consideración,eran aquellos tres años perdidos en una relación sin futuro con su ex novio, y desde aquel tiempo ya casi se cumplía un año de ruptura. Así que mas incentivos para realizar una locura no necesitaba.Aparte de que no había nadie a no ser su conciencia para decirle que no lo hiciera pues ni de chiste les mencionó nada de su gran plan a sus amigas.

_¡Listo! quedaste como una verdadera bailarina belly dance.

Rin se levantó del banquillo esponjoso que estaba frente al espejo y se miró.Se colocó de frente,de perfil y luego de espaldas. Sonrió complacida al ver cómo las manos mágicas de su amiga Ayame la hicieron lucir tan bien. Su cabello castaño suelto y ondulado caía libremente en su espalda descubierta. Se veía hermosa y sexy.

_¿Y?_Ayame dio unos cuantos golpecitos con su pie en el piso y con sus brazos cruzados esperaba el veredicto de la joven.

Rin volteó,encogió los hombros y finalmente dijo:

_Más o menos.

_Ash...te hubiera vestido de calabaza_se giró aun con los brazos doblados e infló sus mejillas rosas.

Rin soltó una risita divertida tanto por la actitud de Ayame como por lo que le había dicho de vestirla como un vegetal. Se lanzó a la espalda de la pelirroja y la abrazó rodeandola con sus brazos,no podía soportar ver lo tierna y emocional que se veía casi siempre.

_¡No es verdad,está genial! Ya sabes que eres fantástica, gatita_le dijo divertida mientras hacia pequeños círculos en el cabello de su amiga.

Ayame no pudo más y se echó a reír junto a Rin girándose para verla.

_Ya dejémoslo y vámonos que llegaremos tarde.

_Vale,sólo tomaré mi abrigo y bolso y nos vamos.

Dicho eso Rin corrió hasta la cama y tomó su bolso mullido y cómodo en el que alcanzaba hasta el auto como también su abrigo café que la cubriría del frío y corrió para salir de la habitación y así partir de su departamento y asistir a esa magnífica fiesta que prometía mucho.

Rin subió al auto de Ayame quien era la que usualmente se convertía en la conductora designada ya que a esta no le gustaba tomar de mas,como sucedía con su novio y el novio de Kagome.

El trayecto hasta el bar fue muy entretenido pues las dos chicas iban hablando de los hermosos Make Up que habían visto en Youtube durante toda la mañana y cómo es que se decidieron por los que usaban,lo bien que se veían, aunque no eran ningunas profesionales. Los tutoriales paso a paso resultaron excelentemente bien. Entonces habían dicho entre ellas que había una maquillista interior en las dos. Era genial.

Al bajar del auto gris notaron la afluencia de personas cerca del local y algunos esperaban turno para entrar en una fila larguísima. Sin embargo Rin y Ayame entraron rápidamente,resultaba una gran ventaja que el novio de Kagome: Inuyasha, tuviera tanta influencia con mucha gente.

El ambiente sí que estaba prendido,la música moderna sonaba viva. Rin le echó una mirada rápida al local bastante exclusivo,ordenado y vibrante de energía y color. Hacía tanto que no se paraba en un bar que, simplemente estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo ganas de bailar y disfrutar hasta que se pudiera en esa noche,porque muy seguramente no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

Desde que las chicas cruzaron el umbral pudieron notar las increíbles decoraciones de Halloween, estaban por doquier. Así como también era evidente el derroche de creatividad en los disfraces que portaban la mayoría de personas, y los más reservados usaban antifaces con sus conjuntos de prendas de marcas famosas. Juveniles y elegantes.

Desde el área VIP Rin notó a Kagome queriendo llamar la atención de ellas,y vaya que lo hacía pues se había puesto de pie y movía las manos como si estuviera en una isla perdida y viera al único barco pasar después de muchos años sola.

Rin sonrió ante la entusiasta de su amiga y le dijo en tono alto a Ayame por dónde estaban Kagome y los demás.

Las chicas, una con altísimos zapatos de plataforma y la otra con sandalias sin nada de alto,se dirigieron al segundo piso del local para encontrarse con la pareja de novios, y Koga,el novio de Ayame;quien llegó casi al tiempo que Inuyasha y Kagome.

_Tardaron ¿he?_Kagome se abalanzó para abrazar a las dos jóvenes recién llegadas y les dió un beso en la mejilla a cada una, gesto del que estaban muy acostumbradas pues habían adoptado aquella muestra de afecto tan normal en América.

A continuación,Kagome pasó a observar de arriba abajo a sus amigas comentando lo bien que se veían. Rin usaba un traje de belly dance color verde esmeralda. La falda de seda,los detalles de la cintura con monedas doradas y un top adornado con muchas piedras y lentejuelas que le daban un toque delicado a la parte superior de sus prendas,la hacían lucir muy bien. Su silueta se veía exquisita pues Rin gozaba de poseer un cuerpo bien proporcionado a pesar de no ser alta y de no atravesar el metro sesenta y tres o como también no poseer senos enormes. Ella se veía hermosa con lo que usara.

Ayame vestía de gatita con sus orejas rosas y vestido amarillo en talle princesa pero realmente corto y juvenil.

_Se ven muy bellas, chicas. Ya las esperábamos para empezar a bailar ¿listas para divertirse?.

_Muy lista, pero más Rin_señaló Ayame con un suave codazo en el brazo de Kagome.

_¿Y tu no me vas a saludar,linda gatita?_ronroneó Koga al oído de la pelirroja, quien no pudo evitar sentir como los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban y la piel de gallina iba apoderándose de ella.

_Ay, Koga, no hagas es..._sus palabras se acortaron al ver a su novio vestido con el disfraz que buscaron juntos. Los dos habían ido al centro comercial días antes de la fiesta y acordaron elegir el traje del otro. Koga cogió en cuanto vio ese vestido y los accesorios jurando en el oído de la joven que él se lo quitaría con mucha lentitud. Y después de pasar el enorme bochorno, Ayame y Koga pasaron a ver los disfraces de caballeros encontrando uno que iba muy bien con el aspecto varonil y salvaje de su novio;un apuesto hombre lobo con pantalones oscuros señidos,camisa gris y chaqueta de cuero color negro. Los accesorios Ayame no se los había visto puestos. La banda de piel para su cabeza y orejas puntiagudas le daban una onda cool, o al menos eso oyó decir a la vendedora. Lo que sí daba por hecho Ayame es que había acertado porque Koga se veía muy,muy bien. Además también oyó decir a la vendedora que los profundos ojos azules de Koga eran perfectos para el disfraz que ellos buscaban.

Se sonrojó al recordar todo aquello y más cuando el hombre la besó sin aviso alguno. La pelirroja sólo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos para luego dejarse llevar, sin importarle mucho que estuviesen viendo los demás.

Como era de esperarse,Rin y Kagome les dieron su espacio adentrándose en el lugar asignado a ellos. Ahí estaba Inuyasha,sosteniendo su celular cerca de su oreja y parecía algo acalorado. Las chicas voltearon a ver a la pareja encontrándolos de lo más tierno pues se susurraban cosas y se reían entre besos cortos.

_¿Qué le pasa?_señaló Rin hacia Inuyasha.

_No lo sé,creo que está molesto con alguien de su familia_respondió encongiendo los hombros.

_¡Haz lo que quieras!_se escuchó por último antes de que colgara la llamada.

_¿Qué pasó?_Kagome preguntó con interés tocando el antebrazo de su novio.

_Nada.Ya sabes,no se puede hacer cambiar de parecer a algunos seres aburridos y sin sentido de diversión. ¡Rin! ¡ya estás aquí, enana!_el hombre con orejas de perro blanco se acercó bastante eufórico y abrazó a la aludida magullándola hasta que se cansó y ésta casi se quedaba sin aliento.

Kagome,quien vestía de tierna ángel sólo sonrió ante la escena tan efusiva y,aunque parecía que Rin en algún momento necesitaría ayuda para respirar con tranquilidad,sabía que no la necesitaba precisamente a ella para darse a imponer ante quien sea,pues la chica siempre dejó en claro que era muy autosuficiente y podía librarse de cualquier hombre latoso que la molestara.

Como lo había pensado,no tuvo que regañar a Inuyasha ya que la más joven de todos lo insultó y al verlo reírse de su cara roja le dió sin pensarlo un pisotón concentrando todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo en su pie derecho.

Después de las carcajadas y del dramatismo de Inuyasha se sentaron al rededor de la mesa empezando a ingererir bebidas alcohólicas. Inuyasha por un rato no dejó de hablar de su pobre pie lastimado cosa a lo que Koga contrarrestó diciendo que le dolía así porque seguramente tendría las uñas muy largas y hasta acumulaba suciedad y uñeros profundos.

La discusión acalorada entre los hombres combinado con las risas de fondo de las féminas terminó cuando Rin se levantó al sugerirle a Taisho que la acompañara a bailar pues estaba sonando una canción que le gustaba mucho. Así el par de amigos sólo se veían sonreír en la pista y bailar al son de shake it off de taylor swift.

A Inuyasha obviamente no se le daba muy bien ese estilo de música,a decir verdad a él le agradaba lo urbano y electrónico. Casi no comprendía cómo es que a Rin y sus amigas,incluída su novia,le podía gustar la música de ese estilo o para terminar de rematarlo, eran de esas chicas amantes al K-pop ¿a caso había algo peor que tres locas Kpopers pendientes de sus idols Koreanos? No,no creía que hubiese algo peor si con ellas ya lo había visto todo en los años que llevaba conociéndolas. También se le vino a la cabeza lo de hace unos años atrás,cuando Rin los visitó en Navidad y venía con la tendencia de moda del grupo británico One Direction. La chica no paraba de hablar de los integrantes de la banda haciéndose llamar una "Directioners" y contagiando a las otras dos que se unieron a ver el Instagram de Harry Styles,al que escuchó decir a Rin que le encantaba su sonrisa.

Sinceramente dudaba de la madurez de esa chica,pero quién era él para juzgarla si muy dentro de sí se consideraba un inmaduro total. Mas eso sí,mil veces...no,millones de veces se burló de las tres.

A pesar de los gustos de Rin y su fanatismo por algunos idols de moda lo cierto es que ella era una mujer responsable y muy madura. Siempre fue muy brillante y buena en lo que se proponía,pues si hay una característica que la destaca es su tenacidad cuando quiere lograr algo.

Acabaron agitados después del baile pidiendo de inmediato al llegar a la mesa una bebida para aplacar la sed y dar paso a tranquilizar la pulsación de sus corazones por el ajetreo.

Mas tarde los dos hombres invitaron a sus novias a bailar, dejando sola a Rin con un trago de whisky en la mano,liquido que de una manera refinada se acercaba a sus labios y tomaba sorbo a sorbo.

La belleza de la joven no pasó desapercibida para las miradas masculinas del rededor.

Incluso Rin pudo notar que alguien que se hacía acompañar de su pareja no había dejado de lanzarle miradas furtivas llenas de malicia pues se dirigía directamente a sus pechos. Obviamente ésta ya no traía su abrigo que la cubría.

Descarado,pensó Rin mientras cubría levemente sus bonitos labios color rosa evitando hacer notar su gesto de repulsión.

Sin embargo la joven no evitaba deslizar su mirada por los alrededores buscando la oportunidad de conocer a ese alguien que se robara su atención y así cumplir con su quedo y culposo objetivo no tan decente a la vista de su madre ni de nadie.Pues aunque fuese adulta e independiente el respeto hacia sus padres era primordial y ella la mataría por pensar si quiera en la aberración que se había impuesto.

Seguía deslizando sus pupilas hasta donde alcanzaba su visión y no veía por ningún lado su tipo de hombre ideal.

Era tan sencillo que no podía creer que no hubiese nadie que llenara sus expectativas.

Un hombre de aproximadamente metro setenta,moreno,ojos cafés,cabello oscuro;de unos treinta y tantos años, de buena apariencia,apuesto, inteligente y con fluidez al hablar ¿a caso era mucho pedir que hubiese un hombre así en ese lugar?

Sí,era conciente que tal vez no podía pedir demasiado,lo sabía. Aparte Rin debía tener en consideración que la mayoría de personas estaban disfrazadas y había uno que otro sujeto sólo con un antifaz, era algo difícil.

Un sujeto disfrazado de Spiderman se le acercó. Sí tenía buen cuerpo. Sus músculos trabajados y perfectamente esculpidos se le remarcaban sobre el traje.

_Hola nena_primer error. Que la saludaran de esa forma no le gustaba a menos que fueran sus amigos,sin embargo Rin lo dejó pasar ofreciendo una leve sonrisa_.¿Quieres bailar?

_No,por el momento paso. Me siento muy relajada aquí.

_Entonces, ¿me dejas acompañarte?

La joven le hizo una mueca con la mano invitándolo a tomar asiento. Lejos,con un toque de incertidumbre en sus ojos Inuyasha veía inquieto la escena mientras aun bailaba con Kagome. ¿En qué estaba pensando Rin al invitar a un extraño a sentarse con ella?

_¿Cómo te llamas,muñeca?_descaradamente el hombre empezó a rozar la pierna de Rin por debajo de la mesa cosa que la tensó e inmediatamente le detuvo el camino que buscaba. No,esto no le agradó.

_Primero que nada_retiró de manera brusca la mano del hombre_odio que me llamen "muñeca,nena o princesa". Somos adultos, ¿o es que de esta manera poco creativa intentas conquistar a una mujer?

El tipo que traía su rostro descubierto descompuso bastante su apariencia relajada y supuestamente sensual.

_Te daré un consejo,para conquistar a una mujer no hace falta que la llenes de falsos halagos,con que seas natural,educado e interesante es suficiente.

Y aquel tipo se vio ofendido que sólo se despidió con un parco:"buenas noches".

Al llegar Inuyasha y compañía se relajaron después de las intensas canciones que habían bailado. Después de todo,Inuyasha casi fue complacido al sonar como por arte de magia música urbana y electrónica,dos géneros que le agradaban mucho. Bailaron sin parar ya que el DJ estaba mezclando música muy contagiosa.

Inuyasha dirigió su mirada hacia Rin quien ya había entablado una animada conversación con los integrantes del grupo. Mas el hombre no dejaba por un lado la escena que bien pudo divisar desde donde estaba. Aquel extraño había intentado propasarse con Rin pero muy afortunadamente ésta lo detuvo antes de que él hubiese intervenido.

Ella era su amiga y sentía que debía protegerla.

Sí,sabía que tal vez se veía como un ridículo sobreprotector,pero qué podía hacer,quería a esa niña.

Pasaron las horas y por un momento Rin olvidó su plan y hasta estaba muy cómoda con eso. Se estaba divirtiendo y sus energías acumuladas por el estrés se liberaban fácilmente al sentirse tan alegre y eufórica.

Además, si ella necesitaba liberar estrés este era el momento pues la joven no volvería a América,se quedaría en Japón y trabajaría en la empresa de la familia. Después de todo su padre le había ofrecido un buen puesto y realmente después de esa noche estaba segura que no tendría tiempo pero ni para salir un fin de semana. El trabajo la absorbería hasta que se acoplara al ritmo de este.

Dada las once de la noche aquella mesa estaba repleta de botellas de cerveza y una botella de whisky. Kagome y Ayame sinceramente se habían sorprendido al ver la manera tan natural con la que Rin tragaba ese licor tan fuerte. De hecho se notaba que se había pasado de copas pero seguía ingiriendo como si se trata de agua.

Era muy resistente la niña,pensaban las dos.

_¡Creo que ya deberíamos de dejar de tomar!_casi gritó Kagome pues no se daba cuenta que lo hacía,estaba algo perdida. Vio de reojo a Rin haciendo entender a su novio que la chica había ingerido una buena cantidad de licor y pronto quedaría completamente ebria de seguir al ritmo que iban.

_Yo aún quiero bailar,vamos Inuyasha._Rin le extendió la mano y casi lo arrastró hasta la pista.

El hombre no tuvo más opción que dejar que ésta lo llevara hasta donde se veía repleto de gente. Los apretujaron pero eso no parecía importarle a Rin quien muy animadamente empezó a mover su cuerpo al son de música electrónica.

A Inuyasha,el gran amigo de Rin,se le hizo que éste era el momento de hablar con la joven por su comportamiento de hace rato.

_Rin,¿qué te dijo el tipo que se acercó a ti cuando te quedaste sola?_empezó como quien no quiere la cosa. De manera relajada.

_Nada,sólo era un tonto._contestó sin mucho interés,pero esto no iba a detener a Inuyasha quien se sentía en la obligación de hacerle ver que no debía dejar que personas como ese hombre se acercaran a ella de la forma que aquel lo hizo. Aunque bien sabía que ella se defendió.Igual y su instinto de sobreprotección era demasiado alto y por ello no cedía.

_No me dió la impresión de que fuera un tonto._hizo dar a Rin una vuelta sólo por instinto porque siempre bailaba con Kagome agarrados de las manos o pegados al cuerpo.

_Pues sí lo era.

_Vamos Rin, ¿desde cuando te arriesgas a sentarte en una mesa con un extraño?

Rin frunció levemente su entrecejo.La agitación del baile alejaba de apoco los síntomas de la embriaguez. Al menos a ella siempre le sucedía.

_Sólo fue pura curiosidad, él quería conocerme pero a mi no me agradó. ¿Algo mas, papá?_dijo bromeando.

Inuyasha contrajo el rostro de manera graciosa estirando los labios también de una forma graciosa.

_¿O tal vez comparto novio con Kagome?_siguió Rin mofándose de la actitud de su amigo.

Esto la llevó a pensar: ¿qué diría Inuyasha si se enterara de sus objetivos y expectativas para esa noche? Si estaba tan preocupado con una cosa que ella pudo manejar perfectamente, ¿cómo actuaría si se diera cuenta que pensaba acostarse con alguien sin conocerlo? Seguro lanzaría un grito al cielo,y no estaba segura que lo que había decidido hacer podría manejarlo de la misma forma en que lidió con ese hombre. Pensándolo bien,hasta ella se asustaba un poquito.

Toda la marea de pensamientos de reprimenda hacia sí misma se esfumaron cuando Inuyasha de nuevo le habló y lo que le siguió fueron puros regaños,tantos que ella continuó haciendo burla de la intensidad de su amigo,pero a la vez se enternecía,era hermoso contar con alguien que la quería muchísimo. Mas Rin sabía que no sólo contaba con él sino también con los otros que estaban en la mesa.

Volvieron con los demás,riendo felices mas no tocaron de nuevo el tema del Spiderman de hace rato. Pero Kagome no era ninguna tonta pues con tan sólo una mirada sabía reconocer el comportamiento de su novio, y supo que éste no pudo evitar regañar a Rin ganándose las risas de la chica.

Ya casi pasando las doce de la noche Rin se levantó de la mesa con unas increíblemente enormes ganas de hacer pipí.

_Ya vuelvo_ Atinó a decir rápidamente,con su embriaguez bastante sosegada.

Corrió hacia donde sabía que eran los baños y luego de ver una multitud de mujeres esperando su turno casi se estremeció. Le recorrió un escalofrío por las piernas hasta sus brazos. De verdad necesitaba entrar,urgentemente.

Uniendo sus piernas sin disimular en el proceso exhaló un suspiro junto a un gemido lastimero al no poder soportar evacuar el líquido por mucho tiempo mas.

¡Necesitaba entrar!

Entonces,viendo como el baño de hombres no parecía tener demasiados clientes esperando, decidió arriesgarse o hacerse pipí justo ahí,frente a tantas mujeres.

Como no usaba tacones que,normalmente hacían el típico sonido golpeando el piso brilloso,Rin se escabulló con gran agilidad hacia la puerta de la entrada. Como una enorme proesa cumplida llegó a los sanitarios que gracias a Dios estaban limpios y relucientes.

No había nadie ahí,y cuando bajaba sus bragas para finalmente liberarse de su gran suplicio se preguntaba: ¿por qué razón las chicas que esperaban en el baño de mujeres no se les había ocurrido entrar al baño de caballeros?

Bueno,esa fue una gran incógnita a la cual no le pudo crear ninguna hipótesis ¡pues alguien había entrado!

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ahora qué hago!

Hiperventiló del susto y lo que le quedaba de ebria se le fue al traste. ¡¿qué haría si el tipo que entró la veía ahí?!

Se quedó quieta y con mucha cautela se subió sus bragas intentando hacer el menor ruido con su falda o peor aún,con los adornos de su cintura el cual estaba repleto de monedas.

Rin pegó su oreja a la puerta que la separaba del extraño y sólo logró escuchar que el hombre no se había movido del lavamanos. Segundos después se escuchó el ruido de la llave de agua abierta. Al parecer no había ido al baño para hacer pipí.

Se sonrojó un poco, ¿qué hacía ella en un baño de hombres en aquella situación? Pero la verdad es que había resultado ser por urgencia,no algo que deseara.

Se alejó de la puerta,parecía una loca con la oreja pegada al trozo de madera que la resguardaba.

Suspiró y oyó el grifo cerrarse para inmediatamente oir pasos avanzar.

Se paralizó y contuvo la respiración pero afortunadamente el tipo pasó de largo hacia el cubículo destinado exclusivamente para los hombres.

Se mordió los labios nerviosa y ansiosa porque aquel hombre se fuera para ella poder salir también. Pero en ese instante se le vino a la cabeza la brillante resolución de que bien pudo haber visto sus pies que se asomaban por debajo del cubículo.

¡oh,no!

Se reprimió un fuerte golpe en la frente y pensó que aquel hombre ya la debía haber visto y reconocido que era una chica.

Suspirando su último gramo de cordura decidió abrir la puerta y salir sin importarle que el lugar estuviese ocupado. Qué mas daba.

Abrió la puerta de a poco y como si la hubiesen bañado con una cubeta de agua fría se congeló abriendo sus ojos como si fueran a salir de sus cuencas.

Cerró con fuerza sin importarle que el sujeto escuchara. Su cara estaba roja hasta el cuello ¿a caso eso era posible?

Se tapó la boca y se repitió en la mente: ¡es enorme! ¡que vergüenza!

De repente los pasos volvieron a avanzar llegando hasta el lavamanos otra vez y como si él estuviese viendo algo interesante,Rin sintió que se había quedado parado, sin hacer nada.

Segundos después los pasos avanzaron como si éste abandonara el lugar. Escuchó cerrar la puerta y entonces fue cuando al fin pudo soltar el aire que sus pulmones contenían desde hace rato.

Suspiró,pasó su pequeña mano por su frente y salió directo hacia el lavamanos para de una vez por todas salir de esa peculiar situación.

_¿Enserio creíste que no sabía que estabas ahí desde el principio?._ la ronca y ligeramente baja voz le congeló la sangre,sintió que dejó de fluir y su corazon dió un severo vuelco.

Volteó hacia donde escuchó que habló no pudiendo evitar seguir mostrando su cara de susto.

_Emm,es...te_parecía una estúpida titubeando.

Lo analizó a pesar del asombro. Estaba recargado en la puerta de entrada mostrando una actitud indescifrable,muy serio pero a la vez se le notaba apenas una sonrisa en su rostro blanco. O eso pensó.

Vestía de traje,sin corbata y con un par de botones sueltos. Debía admitir que aquel hombre tan serio y aparentemente aburrido era muy guapo. Pero nada de su tipo.

_Al menos debiste ocultar tus pies._siguió aquel tipo,con la misma actitud y con sus brazos doblados pegados al pecho.

Rin abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo,mas sólo se escuchó el sonido sordo de una inhalación escapar de aquellos bonitos labios.

Él se fijó en ellos viajando inmediatamente a esa zona exacta del rostro de la chica intrusa.

_Bueno,considerando que realmente tuvieras mucha urgencia en entrar al baño y por ello estas aquí,al menos no deberías espiar ¿no crees?

Él dezdobló sus brazos colocando las manos en los bolsillos y Rin impulsivamente se dió la vuelta ocultando su terrible bochorno.

¡Dios,él se dió cuenta de que por error vio a su "amigo" mientras lo guardaba!

¡Que vergüenza!

Su rostro realmente se encendió,esta era la vergüenza de su vida.

Pero se vio obligada a ser fuerte y no pasar por patetica frente a un desconocido que,sinceramente dejaba entrever que le gustan jugar con las emociones de los demás.

Tragó el nudo de su garganta con algo de dificultad y se dió la vuelta de golpe.

Lo miró a los ojos,como retándolo. Y aunque el rostro enigmático de aquel hombre no permitía hacer notar algún cambio que no fuera aquella cara plana y seria,Rin presintió,aunque no lo conocía,que ese hombre parecía sonreír pero no lo hacía. Era como algo interno.

De lo que sí estaba segura es que divertía de alguna forma macabra a ese tipo.

_Ni que jamás hubiese visto un pene,por Dios santo._ rodó los ojos imitando para si la actitud relajada que poseía el hombre.

_Seguramente sí,pero tal vez tengas mucho tiempo sin tocarlo ni sentirlo. Al menos a eso le puedo atribuir tu actitud de colegiala asustada y sonrojada.

¡La había visto! Doble vergüenza juntando ahora el hecho de que se le había notado que necesitaba dejar escapar la abstinencia sexual.

Pero Rin era terca y no bajó el rostro sólo observó ligeramente la puerta detrás del hombre que hacía mover el pestillo notando así que había quien quería entrar y este tipo no lo dejaba ya que había trancado la puerta.

No obstante ninguno de los dos le tomó demasiada importancia a la puerta hundiéndose en un estrecho duelo de miradas orgullosas.

Hasta que el pestillo dejó el escándalo y Rin recordó su objetivo de estar allí y decidió tender cierto juego para ver qué surgía de ello.

_¿Y de qué estas disfrazado? ¿A caso eres un vampiro?._lo vió alzar una de sus cejas blanquecinas de una manera atractiva._Vale. Entonces de qué.

_Crees que soy tan infantil._La miró de arriba abajo,pero la verdad le gustó lo que vió así que por primera vez desde que entablaron aquella rara conversación le mostró una sonrisa retorcida,malvada.

No hizo falta que dijera nada mas, para Rin era suficiente que se la había comido con esos ojos profundos y de un color tan llamativo y encendido que parecía como si le hubiese atravesado la ropa. De hecho le eran conocidos,se parecían a los de Inuyasha,mas para nada lo relacionó.

Volvió a tragar saliva siguiendo con aquello que al parecer llevaba un buen rumbo de coqueteo.

_Pues como verás yo sí me considero infantil esta noche. Digamos que no he sido una niña muy bien portada. Puede que tal vez algo traviesa.

Decepción. Rin se decepcionó al notar que no hubo ninguna reacción,nada como la anterior.

Pero es que él era tan naturalmente serio que cualquier persona podría pasar desapercibida alguna reacción en él. Incluso quienes lo conocían debían poner mucha atención para notar sus cambios.Mas sí había tenido un ligero cambio al escuchar esas declaraciones de su interlocutora.Entornó sus preciosos ojos por una fracción de segundos,cosa que Rin no pudo apreciar.

_Bueno,yo lo asumí_él la interrogó con la mirada ganando la respuesta inmediata_que eras un vampiro. Digo,es fácil descifrarlo,tu cabello plateado tan sedoso e irreal._asentuó_¿Lo teñiste?

_Es natural_contestó aún más interesado en la joven aunque esto ella no lo sabía.

_Oh,pues francamente es lindo. ¿En qué estábamos?_se llevó uno de sus dedos a la barbilla en gesto pensante y hablo_ah sí,también tu ropa:elegante,perfectamente alineada._enumeró con sus dedos._Sí das ese aspecto.

_¿Enserio?_habló.

_Sí, aunque no me creas mucho,te lo dice una adulta disfrazada de niña._y esta vez se echó a reír mientras que él no dejaba de observarla.

Después de aquello se quedaron callados y fue algo incómodo así que Rin finalmente se dió por vencida pues ya imaginaba que no tardaba en tener a Inuyasha y los demás buscándola. Así que de la manera mas cordial que pudiera se iba a despedir para retirarse de allí rápidamente.

_Bueno,fue algo curioso conocerte de esta manera,igual fue un placer pero ya debo irme._ sonrió decidida a pasar por un lado del hombre y dejarlo atrás pero justo cuando estaba a su lado y él se había movido se acercó y le susurró algo que la dejó helada.

_¿Ya no eres una niña traviesa?

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y obviamente no supo qué responder. El tono que él había empleado poseía fragmentos de muchas cosas que sólo pensó sentir mientras tenía a alguien entre sus piernas.Le congeló la sangre y a la vez era como si le hirviera.

Antes de responder tuvo que aclarar su garganta pues los músculos de su cara se habían crispado de repente.

_No es por nada,pero los niños sabemos que no debemos jugar con desconocidos. Regla básica_sonrió forzadamente pues aún se sentía como si no pudiera creer que aquel hombre estuviese tan cerca de ella y se sintiera tan inmenso.

_Pues ante mi vista ya estabas jugando conmigo.

A Continuación el apuesto hombre se acercó tanto que Rin pudo sentir su respiración en la oreja y sin poder apartarse,pues sus piernas no respondían, le mordió el lóbulo haciendo que Rin jadeara quedo y éste le susurró: "Mi auto es un Ferrari blanco que estará al otro lado de la calle,te estaré esperando por diez minutos. Si no llegas asumiré que preferiste ser una niña buena".

Le besó la mejilla y se marchó dejándola con las hormonas alborotadas y apunto de brincar fuera de su cuerpo para irse con él desde ya.

Nunca le había costado tanto procesar algo,sin embargo no era para menos. Aunque el hombre no fuese el estereotipo soñado que siempre le llamaba la atención,realmente era un pecado de guapo y francamente sí tuvo muchas ganas de abrirse paso a lo desconocido sin importarle lo demás.

Salió del baño dos minutos después de que él se marchó. Eso le daba un resultado de ocho minutos para decidirse.

Fue rápido hacia el área VIP y apenas y se disculpó por el retraso en el baño,estaba distraída.

No escuchaba bien los chillidos de Inuyasha al cantar una canción ya bastante prendido por el efecto del licor.

Rin se agazapó en su asiento pero estaba nerviosa,se sacó el móvil del bolso inmenso y vio que ya habían pasado tres minutos y sólo le quedaban cinco. Se mordió los labios algo sofocada y pensó a la velocidad de la luz los beneficios que se había planteado obtendría de esa noche,por lo que realmente estaba ahí. No podía dejarlo pasar, de lo contrario se comería las uñas de los nervios.

Por otra parte tambien pensaba en que tal vez podría tratarse de un psicópata asesino de chicas locas como ella,pero no,no le había dado la impresión de ser un demente y siempre ha sido alguien que lee muy bien a las personas.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla del móvil ganándose la atención de la muy observadora de Kagome quien no tardó en preocuparse y pregúntale.

_¿Te sientes mal, Rin?

¡sí,eso es!

_Sí,despídeme de todos por favor,me iré en un taxi._se puso de pie sin llamar mucho la atención,los demás seguían cantando y bebiendo a excepción de Ayame que sólo habia consumido un par de cervezas.

_¿Pero cómo que te vas? En ese caso nos vamos todos.

_No,ustedes diviertanse_ dió la vuelta y se escabulló ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

Que rara está Rin,pensó Kagome.

Traía los nervios de punta entre si debía hacerlo y si no debía hacerlo.Pero aunque aún no estaba segura de cuál elegiría quería llegar a tiempo.

Cuando acabó de atravesar la multitud de personas ya sólo tenía tres minutos. Su respiración estaba cansada pero su adrenalina cargada a mil.

Lo vió,vió el Ferrari blanco aparcado a un lado de la calle justo frente al bar del que salía recién. Las ventanas polarizadas estaban cerradas y no se podía distinguir la persona dentro de él, mas al acercarse a la acera aún del lado del bar la ventana se fue bajando paulatinamente dejando notar aquella peculiar y hermosa cabellera plateada y su dueño. Ese hombre enigmático que logró hacer un caos en sí misma con tan sólo un par de palabras y ese jueguito de coqueteo que bastante resultado le brindó.

Tragó saliva por enésima vez,se sentía sofocada y más aún cuando vio descender al que todavía no sabía su nombre.

Atravesó la calle hasta estar frente a la joven que hacía buen intento por verse tranquila y sonriente.

_Llegué a tiempo._logró decir aún mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

Se observaron en silencio,como evaluando el siguiente paso y sin palabras los dos pensaban en lo mismo. Entonces como si le quitara un enorme peso de encima entre si hablar o callar él la invitó a proceder.

_Vamos._le extendió su mano pálida y aún observándose con las pupilas encendidas entre si,Rin aceptó su mano y se dejó guiar hasta el flamante auto blanco.

Cuando él le abrió la puerta vino a ella la reprensión sobre sus actos. ¡¿A caso estaba loca al estar a punto de subir al auto de un extraño?!

¿Y si la llevaba a algún callejón y la violaba hasta matarla como en esas series criminalísticas? O ¿si tal vez la llevaba a algún sitio para venderla a esas pandillas tan peligrosas de Japón?

No,no,no,no Meció la cabeza levemente.Eso era una tontería.

Y mientras se debatía si entrar o no él aprovechó para hacerla decidirse de una vez por todas pues sabía que sólo hacía falta un empujoncito para tener entre sus garras a esa linda niña buena.

Se agachó hasta estar a la altura del cuello de la joven y apartando hacia atrás un mechón castaño y abundante

le besó el cuello y simuló morderlo ganando inmediatamente un gimoteo de parte de la pequeña mujer que le hizo sentir un severo tirón en su pene.

_¿Lo hacemos aquí?._ Le susurró ronco y muy bajo.

Ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente tragando el nudo en su garganta e intentando contener sus latidos rápidos y estabilizar su inestable respiración.

¡Juraba que su cara estaba totalmente roja!

_Está bien, vamos,pero conste que no quiero que me dejes sin sangre,Louis de Pointe du Lac_Él volvió a alzar una ceja observándola del perfil que alcanzaba de ella_. El de entrevista con un vampiro.

No hubo ninguna reacción ni respuesta de parte del hombre y ella se encogió de hombros al asumir que él no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba,mas sí lo sabía pero lo veía irrelevante. Contestó sosteniendo descaradamente la espalda descubierta de Rin.

_No prometo que no hayan mordidas._esto la hizo sonrojar todavía más y casi brincó dentro del auto. La tensión que había entre los dos se podía percibir hasta al otro lado de la calle pues aunque no se escuchara nada de lo que hablaban, había quienes se giraban a verlos y sonreían.

Él cerró la puerta y subió de su lado del auto. La vió de reojo abrochandose el cinturón cuando entró y enseguida de ajustar el suyo arrancó la máquina dirigiéndose hacia un lugar incierto para ella.

Rin miraba por la ventana no obstante de tanto en tanto veía de reojo al conductor ¡Sí estaba jodidamente guapo!

Se mordió el labio inferior y juntó las piernas disimuladamente ¡¿Cuándo carajos se excitaba tan rápido y con un tipo que no conocía?!

Que extrañas reacciones tenía cada que avanzaban hacia quien sabe donde, pasaba de entre nerviosa o ansiosa a excitada y loca. Sin embargo aunque no supiera no se atrevía a preguntar,no abría la boca pero ni por error.

Rin suspiró calladamente y mientras pasaban por las calles más transitadas, pero que a esa hora no estaban tan concurridas,se animó a preguntar su nombre.

_¿Y cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Rin.

Él se tomó unos segundos y despues respondió:

_Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru,Rin repitió en su mente. Era sin duda un nombre fuerte y raro,justo para un hombre con esa personalidad tan potente.Por su parte Sesshomaru también se repetía en su interior el bonito nombre de esa criatura tan linda que conoció en esa estúpida fiesta. Al menos había sacado algo bueno de la jodedera que mantuvo su hermano para hacer que fuera a ese lugar tan fastidioso.

Unas calles mas tarde, después de pasar por un bulevar se visualizó un alto y elegante edificio color granito con detalles europeos en el acabado de cada pared y se aparcaron justo frente a él.

Era un hotel elegantísimo,de esos cinco estrellas que la verdad no usaba porque siempre tenía algún apartamento disponible.

Sesshomaru bajó del Ferrari y como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano.Rin volvió a tomarla sintiendo recorrer una corriente eléctrica cada que rozaba la piel blanca y pálida de Sesshomaru.

Lo miró de reojo y notó que él se veía relajado y muy familiarizado con la situación y sonrió sin ocultar la gracia de su asunto vergonzoso. Sonreía porque en efecto,ella no había sido la única necesitada de sexo esa noche.

Atravesaron el umbral aún tomados de la mano,de hecho si por su parte fuera ya la habría soltado pero Sesshomaru se negó a hacerlo arrastrándola todo el trayecto como si se trataran de un par de novios o en un caso más extremo,como si fuesen marido y mujer.

O al menos eso se podría llegar a pensar.

El amplio lugar sinceramente le gustó,las tonalidades y los exquisitos muebles siempre le han llamado la atención. Y no es que nunca haya estado hospedada en un hotel cinco estrellas,realmente lo disfrutó las veces que lo hizo. Sin embargo al tener siempre casa hacia donde dirigirse casi nunca necesitó darse esos lujos.

Vió a Sesshomaru sacar una tarjeta de crédito después de haber reservado una suite a su nombre. Y oyó decir a la recepcionista que tuvo suerte en hallar disponible esa suite ya que la reservación anterior se había cancelado.

Enseguida procedieron a avanzar hacia el elevador y luego de encerrarse en el cubículo plateado los números parpadeantes empezaron ascender hacia el piso diez.

Sesshomaru notó a Rin concentrada en el panel de los botones,tanto que no se daba cuenta que él estaba disfrutando ver su silueta perfecta y menuda desde la altura que éste poseía.Sonrió apenas un poco,esa chica tenía un no sé qué que le llamaba la atención a tal grado de querer tenerla a tan sólo casi una hora de conocerla.

Ubicaron rápidamente la habitación y con el pase para abrir la puerta Sesshomaru giró la perilla y se hizo a un lado notando esta vez que la joven se veía nerviosa.

Entonces como para evitar que se sintiera obligada o comprometida por la situación decidió "tranquilizarla".

_Si quieres podemos bajar..._no supo que más decir,se sentía un estúpido,jamás decía algo de modo que sonara a una disculpa o para que la otra parte se sintiera agusto. Lo mas fácil era coger y ya. Sin embargo esta chica con cara de niña le confería una sensación extraña,era como si quisiese entender o descubrir algo misterioso que se ocultaba en los ojos castaños de esa criatura que le fue tan llamativa y graciosa.

Ah,¿en serio le parecía graciosa?

A penas y descubría que existía esa palabra.

Rin era un manojo de nervios,sus manos temblaron cuando atravesaron las puertas del ascensor. De hecho le sudaban las manos y su respiración se había vuelto errática.

Al estar de pie,frente a la puerta de la suite que Sesshomaru apartó para el encuentro que ella claramente buscaba sintió como sus piernas se le volvían como de gelatina y ni de chiste voltearía a verlo.

¿Entonces esto es lo que se sentía estar a punto de acostarse con un extraño? Ella se había preguntado qué pasaría si lograba cometer esa locura de tener sexo de sólo una noche.

Estaba a una palabra o gesto de parte de Sesshomaru para que se echara a correr lejos de allí si lo requería.

No obstante podía ser toda una loca pero jamás una miedosa que le teme a un hombre que claramente tenía las mismas intenciones que ella. ¡Era magnífico!

Entonces respiró profundo y negó moviendo su cabeza,y levantando la mirada lo observó a los ojos y le sonrió de manera coqueta.

Entró dejando el nudo en su garganta en la puerta como también la sensación de piernas flácidas y caminó segura deteniéndose solamente para admirar esa maravillosa decoración. Es obvio que luego no pondría atención a eso,así que mientras pudiera admiraría el sitio.

Al virar hacia atrás se dió cuenta de que Sesshomaru se había quedado de pie,sólo observándola. Su mirada que ahora le parecía unos grados más fría que antes, la hizo sentir un temblor que la recorrió desde la punta de sus dedos de los pies hasta su cabeza.

Estaba segura que este era el momento más excitante de su vida,y pensó: ¿qué mejor que hacerlo con un hombre tan diferente y misterioso? Era perfecto sin necesidad de ser su tipo.

Sinceramente estaba para besarlo completo y otras cosas más que tal vez ella se daría el gusto de hacer.

Rin le sonrió una vez mas y se acercó a paso lento,cuando llegó a su lado colocó sus pequeñas y frágiles manos en el pecho fornido y ancho de Sesshomaru concentrándose solamente en tocar cada músculo que se apreciaba y al que tenía acceso aun sobre la ropa de éste.

Cuando llegó hasta la altura de los hombros alzó su vista hacia arriba encontrando los llameantes y dorados ojos de color encendido cual brasas ardientes.En ese momento una sonrisa surcó los labios del sensual hombre y ella maliciosamente también siguió su juego silente. Ya no estaba nerviosa,mas bien estaba exitada. Tan impaciente que sólo verlo sonreír de esa manera tan maliciosa la volvía loca.

No hizo falta ninguna invitación verbal de parte de la joven para dar el siguiente paso, él sólo pasó su mano derecha por la nuca de la fémina y encorvándose hacia ella la besó con tal pasión que Rin dejó de respirar.

Los jadeos dieron paso a un suspiro cuando se alejaron sólo un poco y sus respiraciones profundas y alteradas chocaban entre sí.

El hilo de saliva que los unía se rompió pero inmediatamente volvieron a unir sus bocas y se entregaron a otro beso aún más demandante que se vio acompañado de apasionados roces sobre la ropa.

_No tienes colmillos._soltó de repente divertida_Me decepcioné_Éste entornó los ojos y volvió a sonreír ladino y misterioso pues no se podía saber a ciencia cierta qué pasaba por la mente de ese enigmático espécimen de hombre.

_Entonces debería mostrarte ciertas cualidades que no te decepcionen._comentó con un tono de voz que la hipnotizó. Y con esto abrió un nuevo duelo de besos apasionados los cuales Rin está vez empezó al abalanzarce hacia él.

Como dos imanes se atrajeron peligrosamente el uno al otro uniendo de una manera candente sus cuerpos que pretendían dejarse llevar por la lujuria del momento.

Las ropas de él fueron resbalándose gracias a la agilidad de los dedos de la chica que entre besos desabrochaba los botones del saco y camisa que éste usaba.

Por su parte él hacía lo mismo,la despojó del abrigo café e inmediatamente pasó a jugar con el pequeño top decorado que usaba Rin. Lento,tortuoso y sensualmente fue bajando el tirante por sus hombros.

Bajó al delicioso y descubierto cuello femenino y mordió con delicadeza todo a su paso llegando hasta uno de los tirantes del top y retirándolo entre besos.

Era impresionante para ella el calor que sentía con cada toque que él le proporcionaba,era raro porque no se trataba más que de un extraño pero lograba sacar a flote una Rin que tal vez ni ella conocía. Era una chica desenfrenada.

Estaban de pie aún en la sala de la habitación pero no les importaba. Ahora Sesshomaru estaba en ventaja sobre Rin pues sin chistar había atrapado con su boca uno de los senos de la joven y empezó a engolosinarse con ellos succionando sus medianos y perfectos montes.

Rin bajó la mirada y observó como él lo hacía,como besaba y mordía sus senos,se le hacía tan sexy que, sin darse cuenta, enredó sus dedos en el largo y platinado cabello y lo halaba débilmente al mismo tiempo que gimió un par de veces y arqueaba su espalda dándole con esto más acceso a la boca experta de su amante.

La besaba con tal intensidad que la abrumaba. Se sentía en las nubes.

Sesshomaru succionó los pezones erectos y elevó su vista. ¡Oh,dios! verla morder sus labios y observar su mirada llena de deseo fue un panorama exquisito que a él le agradó y le otorgó un ardor y dolor fuerte en el bulto de su pantalón, su falo estaba ansioso por ser liberado.

Dejó los suaves y hermoso pechos hasta que se sintió satisfecho logrando que ella casi cayera en sus brazos pues sus piernas estaban débiles.

De un tirón Sesshomaru se puso de pie tomó a Rin en sus brazos y desfiló con ella hacia la habitación lujosa que poseía una amplia cama con sábanas rojas y almohadas color hueso.

La acostó en medio de la cama haciendo a un lado el edredón y desordenando un par de almohadas a su paso. No le importó,aunque,a decir verdad,Sesshomaru se trataba de un hombre que usualmente odiaba el desorden y amaba la perfección.

Las piernas de la joven se acentuaron al rededor de él quien pegado a la boca de la chica simuló penetrarla pues con esto su falda se había alzado quedando muy cerca de sus húmedas bragas. Una sensación como de mariposas en el estómago se apropió de Rin quien sintió el duro pene que se estrellaba en su centro.

Y sin pensarlo más Sesshomaru bajó los besos por el cuello,clavícula,pechos y ombligo desde donde pudo observar que en esta última parte causó en ella un ligero temblor pues sabía lo que venía. Su parte más sencible gritaba por atención igual que la suya. Sin embargo ese lindo ángel merecía ser llevado al cielo primero.

Las monedas de su falda hicieron un escandaloso sonido al caer al suelo y a este le siguió la falda quien cayó a un lado.

Sus pies liberados por el calzado reposaban inquietos a los costados del enorme cuerpo de Sesshomaru quien ahora se encontraba muy cerca de las bragas humedecidas.

La observó con esa mirada de lobo feroz que aún con poca luminosidad,ya que no tuvieron tiempo nada más que para prender las lámparas de los burós a cada lado de la cama cuando la colocó, se veía perfectamente cada gesto y reacción en la bella dama a la que estaba deseando degustar.

Le separó las piernas todo lo que pudo y se acercó hasta lamer su zona íntima sobre la ropa interior. Esto causó una revolución en el cuerpo de Rin quien se retorció y gimió apretando las almohada.

Se mordía los labios y jadeaba presa del placer que Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a darle.

Mojó con su saliva las bragas y descubrió haciendo a un lado con su lengua los pliegues de la rosácea vagina. Fue tan bochornoso para Rin verlo a los ojos cuando se encorvó hacia donde estaba él y lo vio jugando con sus pliegues humedeciendolos aún más.

Echó su cabeza para atrás y se dejó llevar hasta que sintió como era despojada de la única prenda interior femenina que le quedaba. Ahora estaba desnuda a merced de la boca y lengua de un lobo feroz,con hambre de ella.

No pasó demasiado tiempo en aquella situación para que Rin sintiera en su cuerpo la liberación que tanto ansiaba. Su cuerpo tembló y lanzó un gemido mas parecido a un grito que inundó de erotismo aquella habitación, y a su paso elevando el ego de aquel hombre que sonrió complacido al verla convulsionar en sus brazos y al sentir los fluidos en su boca que le sabían a néctar y miel.

La dejó ser. La dejó sentir. La dejó mecerse en su propio vaivén de éxtasis.

Entonces,despues de haber presenciado tan majestuoso espectáculo se levantó de la cama observado el rostro enrojecido de su amante y se sacó su calzado,pantalones y boxers que ya estaban de mas.

Rin ni siquiera lo observó cuando sacó de su lugar un increíble y robusto pene erecto,ni tampoco cuando de su billetera sacó un par de preservativos. Uno lo tiró al buró y el otro lo traía en su mano empuñada en las cuales se apoyo para ir subiendo entre besos hasta llegar a los labios rojos y entreabiertos que pedían ser besados.

La observó un poco y agachando su cara dejando los mechones de cabello plateado esparcirse por doquier le susurró un par de palabras que la hicieron enrojecer adorablemente.

"Eres exquisita".

Una vez más se besaron sólo que esta vez fue sin prisa y disfrutando de cada roce y de cada bocanada de aire compartido.

Entonces en ese momento a Rin se le vino a la cabeza que no podía ser tan desatenta y dejar que Sesshomaru se le fuera arriba en ventaja sin ella haber aportado nada para placer del hombre. Sonrió y lo empujó,y cual polluelo se dejó llevar hacia donde la linda mujer lo quería tener.

Rin estaba sobre él y en silencio volvió a besar la boca de Sesshomaru. Besó su rostro con lentitud,él se sentía muy bien y tomaba posesivamente la estrecha cintura de la joven.

Bajó hasta el cuello donde se perdió en besos húmedos y largos;sonoros y delicados.

Sin embargo no se iba a quedar ahí. Al constatar que él lo estaba disfrutando, porque si bien buscó un gesto en el rostro que le indicara que le gustaba y al no encontrar nada mas que una expresión seria y algo rígida,el agarre en la cintura era todo lo contrario,eso le indicaba a ésta que Sesshomaru lo disfrutaba y que su jodida cara de palo era porque en su totalidad se trataba de alguien inexpresivo.

Siguió avanzando por su pecho y sus duros músculos hasta que supo era la hora de sentarse sobre él y conocer al "amigo" duro que en mas de una ocacion la hizo fantasear en el momento en que lo tuviera dentro de sí.

Se incorporó y miró a Sesshomaru,un jodido Adonis,la manzana de la discordia;y luego bajó su mirada hasta el erecto y perfecto falo entre sus piernas. Tragó grueso y observó de manera coqueta y divertida al dueño de semejante atrocidad que seguramente le sacaría más de un grito a la hora de follar.

_Esto se ve muy bien_susurró mientras se mordía los labios.

¡Maldita sea! Ese era el balance perfecto entre la perversión y la inocencia. Ella era eso y era hermosa.

A continuación sucedió. Rin lo tomó con ambas manos,levantó la mirada,y...¡Bingo! vio como Sesshomaru frunció un poco el ceño. Soltó una risita traviesa y procedió a mover sus manos de arribas hacia abajo con toda la lentitud del mundo.

Ah,verla manipularlo fue lo más excitante y embriagante. Las mano de ella sujetando su pene con firmeza era fuera de este mundo,ya imaginaba como sería cuando su preciosa boca estuviera lamiéndolo y succionandolo.

Rin no dudó en agacharse y llevárselo justamente a la boca, para el deleite de Sesshomaru.

Él se tensó y con una de sus manos acarició el cabello de ese hermoso ángel. Lavio dar lengüetazos en todo lo largo del falo repitiendo la acción un par de veces mas.

Rin abrió su boca y lo succionó suavemente.Él se tensó nuevamente sin perder de vista aquel panorama. Tomó una porción de cabello castaño y lo haló sólo un poco, no la movió y sólo siguió disfrutando de la hermosa vista que tenía.

El interior cálido de la boca de Rin se sentía muy bien, sin embargo él le mostró un método para que pudiera cubrirlo todo. Era buena alumna pues un minuto después de practicar él sintió como Rin lo tragaba un poco mas hasta que un par de veces lo logró y él casi se convierte en un eyaculador precoz pues fue magnífico.

La vio agitada,haciendo movimientos rápidos, movimientos que lo volvían loco,pero se controlaba y tan sólo dejó salir un gruñido gutural al sentir su pene atrapado por ella.

Segundos más tarde lo logró, Sesshomaru no soportó contenerse y se vino largamente.Rin se relamió los labios y se limpió con sus dedos la comisura de estos volteando a ver al hombre con una sonrisa mas éste reaccionó tomándola rápido entre sus brazos y recostándola en el suave colchón.

La besó tan profundo que a Rin le ardieron los labios y antes de dejar de besarla,le haló el labio inferior mordiéndolo,dejando blanco mientras lo manipulaba.

Ella gimió fuerte sintiendo calor y palpitaciones en su entrepierna.

Sesshomaru se permitió recorrer la piel blanca de la joven dejando a su paso chupetones y mordidas descaradas.

Subió hasta encontrar el condón que había dejado bajo la almohada lo abrió y se lo colocó.

Arrastró a Rin con un sólo tirón con su increíble fuerza hasta el borde de la cama. Rin se mordió los labios por

millonésima vez mientras dejaba que sus piernas se abrieran para él,quien con maestría las colocó sobre sus hombros obteniendo una increíble vista.

Sesshomaru no esperó mas y la fue penetrando con lentitud,y aunque Rin se arqueaba por el paso de su pene no se detuvo hasta llegar al fondo estrecho de su cueva. No se movió hasta estar justo en el fondo del interior de Rin,jadeó dando un par de húmedos besos en la pierna izquierda de la joven. Se sentía preso y apretujado con deliciosas palpitaciones de placer.

_¡Ah!_gimió fuertemente cuando él empezó a moverse casi saliendo para luego volver a entrar con todo el esplendor de la longitud de su pene.

Se dió el lujo de torturarla y de paso torturarse a sí mismo,pero vaya que no le importaba, está vez no planeaba dejarse arrastrar por una nueva explosión de culminación,no, le daría a esa mujer toda una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

Llevó las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo y en esa postura esta vez la atacó con fuerza haciéndola gritar.Sus cuerpos chocaban y los cabellos castaños se esparcian con cada estocada profunda. Así lo hizo hasta que la sintió tensar su cuerpo y tras sentir los espasmos fuertes Rin tuvo otro increíble orgasmo.Tembló por la fuerte descarga que le hizo sentir.El hombre se quedó quieto mientras las palpitaciones exquisita pasaban y aprovechó para acercarse al rostro enrojecido y besarla haciéndola sentir en las nubes.

Las respiraciones irregulares y ahogadas eran iguales. Sin embargo cuando se regularon levemente, Rin levantó la vista y se incorporó apoyándose en la cama con sus codos y en la misma posición,con él dentro, se besaron apegándose y sintiendo sus cuerpos totalmente conectados.Ella se empujaba a sí misma.

Rin se separó y con la mirada puesta en él se liberó de la penetración y se giró quedando en cuatro,sus manos y piernas sobre el colchón mostrando lo que quería que él hiciera a continuación.

El cuerpo de la chica se ofrecía a los bajos instintos de Sesshomaru quien encantado la tomó firme de las cadera y volvió a penetrarla haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara un poco más hacia adelante y cada vez más con una nueva embestida. Rin soltó un grito ahogado y jadeó muy rápido. Era increíble.

Él seguía penetrándola y al paso que continuaba,Rin más se le antojaba. Quién diría que una chica pequeña y menuda poseería tan hermosas curvas. Curvas bien proporcionadas que en este momento lo volvían loco.

_Sessh,voy...a_gritó y él se detuvo justo en la entrada, Rin lo observó ladeando su rostro rápidamente,su expresión era entre desesperada y molesta_Por qué...

Él se acercó al oído y lo mordió sensualmente.

_Vas a venirte_susurró.

Y ante sus ojos maliciosos vio algo que le gustaba,cada que soltaba palabras directas ella se ruborizaba y se veía muy tierna.

Sin embargo Rin no respondió pues igual no tuvo tiempo ya que su vampiro sexy y extremadamente un experto en el sexo la volvió a embestir con desenfreno permitiendo que el orgasmo llegara una vez más.

Él se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, tiempo que aprovechó para tomar a Rin de la cintura y llevarla hasta la cabecera y girarse para estar sobre ella y a penas pasó un poco la reacción del orgasmo volvió a embestirla para esta vez liberarse él también.

_¡Ah!_ fuertes estocadas siguieron a continuación,embestidas que se volvieron un poco erráticas cuando Sesshomaru llegó al clímax.

Dejó caer su peso ligeramente. Los dos jadeaban cansados.

Rin no se contenía en gimir todo lo fuerte que se le diera la gana,sin embargo Sesshomaru se limitó a dejar salir un gruñido gutural. Se incorporó un poco dejando caer libremente la cascada plateada hacia un lado del rostro de Rin y la vio tratando de respirar normal.

Rin se liberó de la penetración ya cansada pero él se giró dejándola arriba. La observó con una sonrisa maliciosa ante los ojos totalmente abiertos, desechó el preservativo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba un glúteo de Rin apretandolo.

_¿Quieres más?_dijo en voz baja,ronca y provocativa.

Rin sonrió traviesa y preguntó:

_¿Tienes?_señaló el condón desechado.Parecía una gatita ronroneando.

_Un par._respondió imitando el mismo tono aterciopelado de la descarada chica.

_La noche aún es larga_se apoyó con los antebrazos en su pecho y lo besó.

Sesshomaru tomó otro preservativo y se lo dio a ella quien de inmediato se lo colocó.

Rin despertó al oír el sonido débil de su celular.

Ah,que importaba. Sólo se dió la vuelta y se acomodó plácidamente.

Suspiró un aroma,de hecho un dulce aroma la hizo recordar lo que había hecho y se dió cuenta de que estaba dormida ¡y quien sabe que horas eran!

Abrió los ojos rápidamente descubriendo que ya había amanecido. Vio la hora en un reloj que estaba a un lado de la cama. Las ocho de la mañana.

Ay,no. No quería estar ahí cuando amaneciera y menos despertar junto a él. Volteó su cara lentamente buscando a su amante de la noche anterior pero fue un increíble alivio ver que no estaba allí.

Se tomó unos segundos para despejar el dolor de cabeza que derepente la atacó. ¡Dios,odiaba la resaca!

Se preguntó mientras bajaba de la cama con algo de dolor en su cuerpo, si tal vez estaría en el baño,de verdad no quería hablar con él,no quería agradecerle por darle una noche de buen sexo,eso era penoso.

Al caminar hacia el baño con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo se resintió,acabar de hacerlo hasta la madrugada fue más de lo que alguna vez pensó que soportaría.

pero qué más daba, lo que verdaderamente importaba es que sería asesinada por su padre al llegar tarde al trabajo siendo un día tan importante como lo era ese donde habría una estúpida junta. Sin contar que seguramente tendría a sus amigos levantado todo un peritaje por su huida de la fiesta.

Salió casi corriendo al baño con sus prendas en la mano.

No,él ya no estaba,era mejor así. Sin hablar y evitando alguna conversación incómoda y sin sentido.

Se vistió rápido y salió lo más pronto que pudo de aquella habitación sin notar que había un excelente desayuno aguardando por ella en la mesita de centro de la habitación,como tampoco le prestó atención a la nota en la que Sesshomaru había dejado su número con la indicación de que le llamara si alguna vez deseaba repetir lo de la noche anterior.

Rin sólo pensó al salir que tal vez Sesshomaru hubiese merecido un elogio,pero como igual no lo haría corrió dejando atrás cualquier idea loca de su parte.

Mientras se dirigía a casa en un taxi,pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer: llegaría a casa directo a darse un baño lo mas rápido posible, iría a la empresa y recibiría los reclamos de su padre.

¡lo sabía!

Pero era conciente de que ese regaño valía la pena ¡Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida!

Todo lo demás no podría dañar ese instante,ese en el que su cuerpo respiraba placenteramente.

Sin embargo tenía dos sensaciones distintas,una que era la culpa de que había hecho algo prohibido y muy inmaduro y la segunda es que todo valía un carajo. Nunca se sintió tan deseada aún cuando disfrutó de sus anteriores enamorados que en un momento le profesaban amor y ella creyó que se lo daban. Ese hombre,su vampiro la hizo subir a las nubes y bajar al infierno en una noche.

No podía arrepentirse de ello.

No,pensó mientras descansaba los ojos en lo que llegaba a casa.

Sesshomaru era el digno amante que nunca planeo tener. Y lo mejor era que jamás tendría que topárselo por el frente.

Todo lo que había sucedido era perfecto.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras reconocía lo afortunada que había sido. Ese día sería muy bueno sin duda alguna.

¡Hola!

Es un placer traer este fanfic que,como pueden ver,es súper cargado de escenas eróticas. No quiero herir sensibilidades así que si no gusta del lemon bien puede abandonar la lectura. :)

Daré una breve reseña de lo que una vez se trató. Porque debo aclarar que este es un fic reciclado que escribí hace unos años pero no me gustó y lo dejé olvidado. Espero que ahora con las nuevas escenas y nueva narrativa me deje satisfecha y pueda concluirlo de una manera correcta. Porque debo decir que la anterior no me gustó y esa fue la razón por la que desistí de la idea de en algún momento sentarme a arreglarlo.

Espero haya sido un buen obsequio para año nuevo. Xd

Y...¡Chan,chan,chan! Este capítulo es un regalo de mi parte para mi queridísima amiga Berly. ¡Te quiero mucho nena! gracias a que me recordaste este fic es que ahora está aquí.

¡Tu regalo de año nuevo!

Y aprovecho para desear igualmente a todos que este año nuevo tengan muchas bendiciones y que sus metas sean alcanzadas. Mucha salud y felicidad.

(Reseña)

From sex to love se trata de un fanfic en su totalidad erótico,o sea que probablemente en cada capítulo se encontrará escenas sexuales. Antes era así y quiero seguir con la misma temática. /

Sin mas que decir, me despido.

Un enorme abrazo y les invito a seguir mi página SesshxRin en Facebook: "Always Love SxR F'F" Ahí encontrarán imágenes de esta bella Shipp,memes y alguno que otro vídeo.

¡Los espero por allá!

¡Gracias por leer! 3


End file.
